Devoted Cow
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Ryohei can't understand what he's looking at.  It's up to Reborn to force Lambo to make Ryohei understand!  Even if that includes a few 'indiscreet' maneuvers.  Rated M for a reason!  Some spoiler alerts.


"OI, LAMBO!"

"Gah!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Uuuhh…" Lambo blinked owlishly at the face not a centimeter from his own. "… Yeah, I can hear you…" He sighed and rubbed a finger against his temple. Beneath his breath, he muttered: "Who _can't_ hear you?"

Ryohei pulled back and grinned, crossing his muscular arms over his thick chest. "Good! Now!" He jabbed a finger a document set between them on the (formally unmarked and now quite beaten) coffee table. "I EXTREMELY DON'T GET THIS!"

He waited for Lambo to explain it to him.

"… Oi, Lambo?" He snapped his fingers an inch from the teen's nose.

The thunder guardian's eyes were glassy, focused somewhere else though they stared pointedly at the document. There was a flush to his cheeks and his lips were nice and wet.

Ryohei huffed. "LAMBO!"

"Gah! _What_?" Lambo clutched at his abused ears and glowered at the boxer. "Goodness, what is it?"

"You keep spacing out!" Ryohei picked the document up and forced it into Lambo's face. "I EXTREMELY NEED AN EXPLANATION!"

For a long moment, there was no answer. Lambo stared at the page before him with an almost longing expression.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Ryohei clutched his hair in his free hand. "I EXTREMELY DON'T LIKE BEING CONFUSED!"

Lambo winced at his loud voice; he shook his head before focusing on – and then immediately turning his face away from – the document. "Ah-ah… Y-you see…" He coughed awkwardly. "… This is… uumm…" Lambo scratched his chin. "Why do you want to know?"

Ryohei slapped the papers back onto the table, plopped down into the chair across from Lambo, and then huffed. "This is the report that one informer for the Veridecci family gave me. I have to report back to Tsuna what this says." He stared at the document. "I don't get why he included a picture of two guys wrestling." He growled. "And then he labeled it 'corn holing'! WHAT IS CORN HOLING?"

Lambo flushed from his hairline down to his collarbone. He stared at Ryohei with newfound pity and mounting horror.

He wiped the back of his hand across his lips. "U-uummm… W-well…"

"It's a difficult term to explain."

"Gah!" Lambo – for the umpteenth time that night – nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. He spun his head around to hiss at the intruder. "Reborn!"

The tall imposing figure of Reborn – the greatest hitman to ever live, the strongest of the seven (former) arcobalenos, most wanted lover, etc… etc… - sauntered in.

Ryohei did not take notice of how the room temperature dropped by at least 10 degrees, nor did he seem to care that the teenager was fidgeting in his seat the closer the mercenary came to them.

"Reborn!" Ryohei _threw_ the report at the hitman's face. "EXTREME EXPLANATION NEEDED!"

The hitman caught the flying wad of papers – somehow deterred from flapping uselessly in the air and actually flying straight ahead – and then did not even bother to glimpse at the tiny black words typed there before dropping it to the floor.

"I'm afraid words can not be used to describe this." He spoke in a soft, dark voice, like a beautifully frightening lullaby.

Lambo blanched. "What are you talking about, Reborn? This is easy to explain!"

Reborn smirked at him. "Than explain it to him."

Lambo flushed darkly. He looked away from them both and stared fixatedly at the ground, his mouth opening and shutting uselessly before he gave a shuddering sigh. Defeated, his shoulders went limp.

He thought to himself: _'It's easy to explain, but it's hard as hell to say it! I can't tell Ryohei straight to his face that those two guys are screwing!... Screwing…' _Through his mind went a variation of images, all of them graphic and _very_ bothersome.

He glared up at the hitman. _'It's all his fault, too, that stingy bastard…' _He dropped his hands into his lap and rubbed his thighs together. _'That stingy bastard – he's been away for SEVEN MONTHS! Almost a whole year…' _

Reborn returned his glare with a sizzling once-over. His obsidian eyes wandered from Lambo's sandal-clad feet, over his crème-colored Capri's, and settled on his lap where his hands rested over a… _certain problem._

Ryohei was – luckily – unaware of Lambo's issue. "I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" He was getting more fired up by the second.

Reborn tore his eyes away from a wonderfully flustered Lambo to smile (oh so dangerously, not that Ryohei caught on) at the boxer. "By all means, allow me to demonstrate." He strutted to Lambo's side, causing the teen to shrink away from him. "Don't forget to take many notes, just in case you forget."

Ryohei gave a firm nod and took out his handy dandy notebook and pencil, staring intently at them. "I'M EXTREMELY PUMPED!"

Lambo gaped at him. His fear was visibly mounting the closer Reborn got to him.

"Now, no matter how uncomfortable you feel, just remember – it's all part of the lesson and there's nothing to be tentative about. Make sure to be very quiet or else you'll disrupt the lesson." By now, Reborn stood directly beside Lambo's chair.

He put a hand on the back of the fixture and spun it on its legs so Lambo faced him, now curled fearfully into the cushions.

"I'm going to need your help teaching him." The hitman purred, a fire lit in the depths of his soulless raven eyes.

Lambo gulped. He gave the hitman a heated glare. "No." He tried to heave himself over an arm of the chair, but Reborn had him securely caged in. "Goodness… I'm not going to assist you in your… whatever it is that you're doing now." _'I am NOT going to help him create gay porn for Ryohei so he can understand what corn holing is!' _He screamed stubbornly in his own mind.

Reborn cupped his chin lightly and forced his head up. "Yes, you are. Because if you don't, I'll tie you to this chair, gag you, and continue on with the lesson anyway." He smiled so innocently…

Lambo shivered and then grimaced. "That's called rape." He whispered, hoping Ryohei wouldn't hear.

The sun guardian was still staring at them like a hawk, silent as if he wasn't even there. He held his pencil posed over the notepad, leaning forward in his chair – just the picture of a dedicated student.

"That's called persuasion." Reborn cooed into his ear. "It's only rape if you don't want it and you – " His hand wandered between Lambo's legs and gave his erection a firm squeeze. "want it."

Lambo whimpered, hands instinctively coming up to grip Reborn's shoulders as he arched into his touch.

"It's your fault, you stingy bastard." He muttered raggedly, still whispering. "You said you were going to be home three months ago!"

"Oh? So all of this pent up sexual frustration… You didn't seek another lover in my absence?" He rubbed Lambo's length through his pants, eliciting a fervent groan from the teen.

In the background, Ryohei began to blush but otherwise kept a stony expression as he began to copy down notes.

"Of course not!" He spat at the hitman, pulling back just slightly to meet eyes. "I'm not you." He continued on. "Women are pretty and I enjoy their company. I know of many men who want me and I find most of them very attractive. But that doesn't change the fact that I – …" He peeked at Ryohei out of the corner of his eye.

The sun guardian looked subtlety confused, but kept on patiently waiting.

He buried his head into Reborn's shoulder, his next words just hardly audible. "I only want you."

Reborn chuckled lightly against his forehead. "What a devoted cow." He rubbed a hand through Lambo's hair and – with practiced, knowledgeable ease – scraped his nails across the back of the teen's neck.

Lambo shivered, biting down on the material of Reborn's jacket.

"Undress me." Reborn pressed a kiss to his temple, trailing down to the corner of his lips.

Lambo turned his head – almost as if out of reflex – and connected their mouths, pressing closer as his hands mechanically went through the motions of stripping the hitman of his jacket and vest, briefly retrieving his fedora and setting it carefully to the side (don't mess with the fedora), before breaking away with a gasp.

Panting, he swiped his tongue over his moist lips.

Ryohei continued watching, looking a little more bothered by the minute but not saying a word as he busily scribbled on the paper.

Reborn grabbed his shirt and carelessly ripped it open, pulling it off of Lambo's arms and tossing it to the side to join his jacket and vest. Beneath rested nothing but beautiful beige skin and two straining caramel nipples.

Reborn traced a small, light scar that ran from Lambo's collarbone to his shoulder bone, running his tongue over his upper lip in an obviously impious way. "I'm going to enjoy this lesson." He swooped down, attaching his mouth to Lambo's one nipple, rubbing his hand against the other hard bud.

Lambo cried out and arched into Reborn's touch as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. _'It has been…' _And during this thought, he closed his eyes, giving himself into the pleasure. _'too long since the last time he touched me.' _"Ah… Aaaahh…."

Just when he thought he was going to turn into a pile of mush, Reborn pulled back. He looked from one rosy, swollen nipple to the other hardened pebble of a bud with unashamed pride before standing to his full, commanding height.

He pulled his undershirt over his head, now leaving him bare from the waist up. His one hand went to his belt and skillfully undid it with a flick of his fingers while his other unbuttoned his pants.

His erection sprang free, reaching towards Lambo almost as if begging for his affections.

In the background, Ryohei looked as if he were choking, but kept it to himself as the pencil flew across paper, his eyes zipping between them and what he was writing.

"It would be rude not to give your partner pleasure." He rocked his hips forward, an all so subtle hint as to what he wanted Lambo to do.

The teen swallowed thickly before taking the length in his hands and kissing the dry slit at the head.

'_Well, there's no pre-cum yet, but he's as hard as a rock…' _He looked curiously up at his lover. _'Reborn is a very difficult lover to please… He's very keen on foreplay, but he's already this thick. It's…' _He gulped as Reborn smirked sexily down at him. _'daunting. It's like he-…' _His eyes widened at the impossible epiphany. _'… It's like he… hasn't had sex… in a while…' _

"Are you going to stare at me or are you going to take care of me?" Reborn stroked a hand through his hair, urging him back to he matter at hand…

Or _in_ hand – if one wished to put it literally.

Lambo flushed darkly before running his tongue along the side of Reborn's cock, shivering at the salty, meaty taste that immediately swamped his senses; it was a musky scent in the back of his throat, a smooth, soft texture on his tongue.

He could hear his own heartbeat thundering in his ears.

'_Goodness… I have missed this.' _

He held one hand around the base of Reborn's length, knowing already that he wouldn't be able to fit it all in his mouth.

There was a reason why women swooned around Reborn – and it wasn't for his 'charming personality' or 'witty conversations', though those were two things he was also in possession of.

He slid Reborn into his mouth, feeling the hitman against the back of his throat before he paused and pulled back.

Slowly, he took him into and out of his mouth, flexing his tongue against the underside of his cock and humming around him.

"Ah…" Reborn stroked a hand along his cheek and caught a trail of saliva coming from the corner of his lips. "Are you sure you've stayed faithful to me? I don't remember you being this good before I left."

Lambo tossed him a glare, purposefully squeezing a little _too_ hard around the base of Reborn's cock.

The hitman hid his wince well and covered it up with a casual smirk. "What a daring cow."

Lambo shut his eyes and kept bobbing his head. _'I can't tell him that I enjoy doing this…' _He popped Reborn out of his mouth and kissed along the side of the length. _'I can't help but love it, though… He's not sweet, but he's… addicting. Like a meat-flavored popsicle.' _His face scrunched up at the thought. _'Then again, I doubt that would taste so good…' _

Ryohei was shaking in the background, looking on the edge of combusting yet also appearing amazingly detached from what was actually happening at the same time.

Lambo turned a brazen red all the way down to the waist of his pants. _'Goodness… How can I be this hard with Ryohei watching? It feels dirty and horrifying, but…' _One hand wandered between his thighs into his pants and stroked his aching need. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, trying to cause friction.

He moaned against Reborn's length, his mouth wandered down from the cock to lip at his tight sac. "R-Reborn…" He looked lustfully up at the man, his lips dark and bruised and his eyes wet with want. His tongue rolled over his bottom lip and he whimpered softly.

His lover leered down at him.

Reborn put three fingers to his mouth. "Bite."

Lambo blinked at the unusual order.

"I doubt you want this to hurt and I have lost far too much patience to waste any time watching you suck my fingers." He spoke lowly and yet his voice carried to Lambo like a roaring echo in his ears.

He gulped and nodded. Opening his mouth, he welcomed the digits in and – with one last calculating glance at Reborn – quickly bit down on them with his incisors, just nicking the skin so that blood dripped into his mouth.

He gave the fingers an apologetic lick as Reborn pulled them free. _'Serves him right, though.' _He admitted to himself as Reborn made a twirl gesture with his one bleeding pointer finger.

Flushing over his entire body now, Lambo got out of the chair and instead turned around towards it. He balanced his hands on the arms.

He peeked at Ryohei.

Horror filled him as he had a sudden realization. _'If Reborn does this by this angle… Ryohei will see everything!' _He tensed up as he felt Reborn shove his pants down his leg, pulling his cow-print briefs with them. "W-wait, Reborn-nn!"

One finger slid painfully into his body, his unprepared entrance squeezing down on the intruder; only the blood lubricant allowed any abrupt movement.

He gasped and then panted, his eyes shutting tightly as he gritted his teeth. His hands fisted on the arms of the chair and his knees began to shake.

Reborn's torso blanketed him as he leaned over Lambo's back, nipping at the guardian's earlobe. "So you haven't been lying~ you've been abstinent for all these long months…" He twisted his finger and then made a 'come hither' gesture inside of Lambo, causing the teen to cry out. Pain was quickly giving into pleasure. "That must have been grueling for such a young hormonal body."

He added a second finger, this time massaging the muscles as he entered so there was less discomfort. "You poor, neglected cow. No one has touched you here since I left."

He smirked against Lambo's neck, slipping his tongue into Lambo's ear and making the teen squirm. "To think you were so faithful to the man you constantly promise to kill… I'm touched." He twisted his fingers sharply, suddenly pulling back to the last knuckle before shoving them back in deep.

"Ah!" Lambo trembled. His mouth gaped open as he panted.

"But not as touched as you are, I'm sure."

He added a third finger.

Lambo sobbed, hips moving of their own accord back onto Reborn as he arched his back, twisting his head around to press his lips to Reborn's. The hitman allowed their lips to connect, their tongues slipping together and entwining, invading each other's mouths.

Ryohei was shaking too badly to take any more notes; he stared avidly at them, cheeks brick red as his pencil snapped in his one hand.

Lambo was too far gone to notice but Reborn smirked.

His eyes were alight with mischief as he broke lips with Lambo and looked over at the sun guardian, a clear message written in the soulless depths of his gaze and illustrated by his every caress. _'You can watch-' _His smirk stated. _'But you can't touch.' _His one free hand gave Lambo's hip a possessive squeeze.

Reborn pulled his fingers out of Lambo – temporarily ignoring his wanton beg for more – and positioned himself at Lambo's entrance.

"Now, take careful note here, Ryohei – _this_ is cornholing."

And he rocked his hips, shoving nearly half his length in one go into Lambo's awaiting ass.

"AAH!" Lambo threw his head back. "R-REBORN!" He sobbed. "A-aaah… N-not so f-f-f-ast! You s-s-stingy bast-t-tard!" He held his body rigid, slowly adjusting to the sudden thickness.

Ryohei dropped his pad, his mouth gaping open as he stared owlishly.

Reborn pressed a kiss to Lambo's shoulder blade, not saying anything but slowly thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out, until his sac was pressed cozily against the curve of Lambo's round cheeks. He paused for a short moment, heavy lidded eyes reflecting intense pleasure as he held Lambo's hips with one strong hand and the arm of the chair with his other hand.

"… M-move…" Lambo wrapped his hand around Reborn's, intertwining their fingers. "P-please…" He bucked his hips back on Reborn for clarification.

Reborn smirked and gave Lambo's hand a delicate squeeze before beginning to move – gentle at first, sliding out and then sliding back in slowly, and then gaining speed until his the sound of skin slapping skin lewdly beat against their ears.

"Ah! … A-ah!" Lambo panted, moaned, sobbed, whimpered, and whined as Reborn ground his hips and plunged relentlessly into him. "R-Reborn!" Of their own accord, his legs spread further apart. "M-more!" He began pushing back on his lover, meeting every violent thrust for violent thrust. "Mor-r-re!"

Reborn ripped him away from the chair, slapped the piece of furniture so hard that it collapsed out of their way, and then forced him to his knees on the floor, continuing on from there.

Ryohei leaned forward to keep watching, the coffee table partially obscuring his vision.

Lambo was sobbing helplessly by now, hands tearing at the carpet but finding no purchase. He reached back for Reborn's hand, but instead grabbed onto his lover's thigh, nails digging into his skin.

At that time, Ryohei was the _last_ thing on his mind.

He tried to turn around, writhing hopelessly in the futile attempt.

Reborn exited him, flipped him over on his back, raised his hips clear off the ground, and then entered him in one hard thrust that buried him balls deep inside of Lambo.

"AAAAH! REBORN!" Lambo nearly came then and there, his pulsating erection jerking in preparation-… "THE FUCK IS THAT?" Lambo cried, staring in shock at the garish yellow ribbon now bound tightly around the base of his length, stopping his orgasm dead in its tracks.

Looking over, he saw the fedora bare of said ribbon. He stared with wide eyes up at Reborn. "N-no... fair… You're such a… b-b-b- BULLY!"

His body went ramrod stiff; his back arched off the floor and his hands clawed at Reborn's chest as his eyes went sightless and his mouth formed a wide 'O'. "U-u-u-uuuhh…"

Reborn had just struck his prostate.

Smirking, the hitman kept aiming for that _specific_ spot, enjoying the sight of watching Lambo contort and undulate, beg and plead, cry out and whine…

Lambo looked up at him with desperate emerald green eyes. "R-Rebor-nnn…" He grasped the hitman's face in each hand, tugging his head down to his and pressing their lips together.

Their tongues met and tangoed, warred and fought, and then declared Reborn victor as he teased Lambo to follow his lead, slipping his pink muscle into the teen's mouth and exploring the roof of his mouth, the dip beneath his tongue, and each cheek cavity until they had to break away to breathe.

Lambo could see spots in his vision, his breathing irregular and his nails leaving bleeding mars across Reborn's shoulders and arms.

"I-I can-n-n't… t-tak-ke… an-nn-ymore…" Tears ran down his cheeks. "P-please…" His one hand scrambled at the ribbon keeping him from cumming, but his clumsy, shaky fingers couldn't undo the knot.

Reborn smiled at the sweet sight.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Lambo's ear. He whispered – so lowly that Ryohei could not hear him and yet, somehow, it seemed as if the world itself fell into a hush at his words – softly into Lambo's ear: "Say my name."

Lambo gasped as his prostate was struck again, so much tension building that he could hardly contain himself – _couldn't_ contain himself – and whispered raggedly into Reborn's ear his true name.

Not Reborn, which was the name the ex-arcobaleno had given himself after being cursed to hide his former life. Oh no, this was the name that no one else in the world save possibly the former arcobalenos themselves and Dr. Shamal knew.

And, of course, Lambo.

Grinning, Reborn freed the last restraint separating Lambo from nirvana, gave one last bruising thrust into his body, and then let Lambo's squeezing, rippling inner muscles drag him along with his young lover.

Panting and sweating, Reborn allowed his weight to lean on Lambo's frame, the teen hardly caring for it as he came down from the height of passion as well.

His body continued to shiver from the aftershocks, Reborn still hilt deep inside of him where he could feel the warm splash of his lover's semen against his insides.

He lifted one hand and pressed it to Reborn's cheek, using what strength he had to press a kiss to the corner of his lips before going limp on the ground, too exhausted to move.

Smirking secretively, Reborn pulled out of Lambo with a wet '_schloop_' sound before holding a finger against Lambo's entrance, stopping his essence from spilling out onto the carpet.

Fortunately, Lambo's seed had spilled across his chest, narrowly avoiding the floor.

Completely relaxed, Reborn turned nonchalantly to Ryohei. "Hand me the half of your pencil with the eraser and three pieces of paper."

Numbly, Ryohei did as told, dropping them into Reborn's extended hand.

Reborn jabbed the pencil – eraser first – into Lambo entrance – drawing a gasp from the nearly unconscious teen – and then lined his entrance with the paper, creating an affective butt plug.

He looked back at Ryohei. "Do you understand what 'corn holing' is now?"

Ryohei blinked for the first time since the 'lesson' had begun. He looked from Reborn to Lambo and then back.

He grunted. "No!" He scratched the back of his head. "But I EXTREMELY understand now that those two men were NOT wrestling!" And with that startling realization, he stumbled out of the room, his notepad held in one hand and picking the document off the floor with the other as he exited.

Reborn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid Tsuna better be grateful for all the things I do for him… Educating his subordinates and setting up such examples."

Lambo had begun to snore quietly. His one hand twitched in his sleep and he tried to sprawl.

His attempt was stopped by Reborn.

His eyebrows drew together and he murmured beneath his breath: "Stingy bashtard… Lemme sleep…"

Reborn buttoned his pants and then shrugged his undershirt and vest back on. Giving Lambo's tattered shirt a cursory glance, he instead wrapped the teen in his jacket, ignoring the teen's clothes for the moment as he lifted Lambo into his arms and sauntered out of the lounge.

He carried Lambo to his bedroom and locked the door behind them, lying his lover down on his bed.

He exited to the bathroom.

When he came back, he wore a towel around his waist and had a washcloth in hand.

He took out the makeshift butt plug and wiped away at the mess, dragging the rough fabric between Lambo's thighs until the teen shivered and groaned in his sleep.

Once Lambo was clean of semen, he discarded both the jacket and the cloth into the hamper.

Lying down on the bed, he used Lambo's belly as his pillow, wrapping his arms securely around his midrift. "My cow…" He purred. "What a faithful cow."

He gave an afterthought to what Ryohei would do with his newly gained knowledge and then shrugged it off. Ryohei would be too mortified to tell anyone and – at most – he would become sexually curious and try to talk Hana – his girlfriend of some years now – into doing a few experiments with him.

At most – Reborn knew – he would fail.

The thought made him smirk and he tugged Lambo a little closer.

That was his loss.

_**Author's Note: WHOOOT! Goodness, my stories are becoming rare as of lately… I hate going so long without updating, but it's been impossible to rush the creative juices, so… yeah.**_

_**So we had a lot of things happen in this story! We had Ryohei become a voyeur; Lambo and Reborn became porn stars, and there was even a mention of the (SPOILER ALERT) episode where Reborn admitted that 'Reborn' wasn't his real name and that he had told Shamal to erase his past and his real identity. We also had a mention of (SPOILER ALERT) Ryohei dating Hana (NOTHING CAN BE PROVEN THUS FAR!... Though it's really hard to say otherwise). **_


End file.
